


Twice as Much

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [37]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gyms, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Angst, gets a little heated folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'against the wall kiss' prompt.~“Are you doubting my strength, Belladonna?” Yang asks.“No, I’m-” she cuts herself off as her book is pulled from her hands, and watches as Yang places it face down on the ground gently before standing back up, making sure that she doesn’t lose her girlfriend’s page.Blake finally looks up, meeting Yang’s eyes, and the blonde places a hand against the wall beside the faunus’ head. Yang smirks. “Do you need me to prove myself?”





	Twice as Much

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for the last bees fic lol

“You have to admit that they’re pretty cool, Blake.”

The faunus raises her eyebrows from where she’s leaning against the wall with a book. “Yes,” she replies with a sigh and a shake of her head, “Like I’ve told you several times today, your muscles are great.”

“You didn’t _truly_ appreciate them though.” Yang says smugly, and Blake glances up at her with a little smile.

Yang’s lifting weights in front of the mirror, and she meets Blake’s eyes in the reflection. She winks, and Blake rolls her eyes. “If you want, I can recite complicated math formulas for you instead.”

“I think I’ll pass.” Blake says with a little chuckle.

They’d decided to go to the gym together, and Blake finished her usual routine quicker than Yang did hers, so the faunus is waiting for her partner to finish. Of course, Yang doesn’t want Blake to get bored, so she keeps talking about stupid shit to make the noirette smile. “How about part of pi? If that tickles your fancy.”

“Oh my God, Yang,” Blake laughs.

“What?” Yang asks, “It’s making you laugh, isn’t it?”

“You’re such an idiot,” Blake smiles, “But yeah, I guess it is.”

“And that’s all that matters.” Yang grins, and Blake looks back down at her book.

There’s a few moments of silence before Blake hears Yang place the weight on the ground. “You know,”

“Whatever you’re going to say, _don’t.”_ Blake says without looking up, cutting her off, but Yang pays her no mind.

“I can probably bench press twice as much as my uncle.” Yang muses, and Blake face palms.

“I’m sure.” Blake says, “But until you can bench press twice as much as my _dad_ , that isn’t much of an achievement.”

Silence.

“Are you doubting my _strength,_ Belladonna _?”_ Yang asks.

“No, I’m-” she cuts herself off as her book is pulled from her hands, and watches as Yang places it face down on the ground gently before standing back up, making sure that she doesn’t lose her girlfriend’s page. 

Blake finally looks up, meeting Yang’s eyes, and the blonde places a hand against the wall beside the faunus’ head. Yang smirks. “Do you need me to _prove_ myself?”

“I believe you.” Blake tries to say, but it’s cut off by a gasp as she feels Yang’s hands go to the back of her thighs instead, lifting her up, and then pressing her back against the wall.

Blake instinctively wraps her legs around Yang’s waist, her arms going around Yang’s shoulders. “Okay, you’ve proven your point,” Blake chuckles, but Yang just keeps smirking.

“You see I don’t quite think I have...” Yang drawls, leaning the slightest bit closer, her breath trailing across Blake’s lips.

“Oh?” Blake whispers, her hand moving to the back of Yang’s head, carding through her hair.

“ _Mhm_...” Yang smiles as she closes the distance between their heads.

Blake hums into the kiss, tilting her head as Yang presses even closer. Due to their position, it doesn’t take very long for the kiss to grow heated. Blake pulls Yang’s head back with her grip on her hair, and the brawler responds by licking across the faunus’ lower lip. Then, a thought strikes Blake and she pulls back. They’re breathing heavily, and right as Blake tries to speak, Yang’s mouth is on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to a spot just behind her ear. “We’re still in the middle of a gym, Yang.” Blake husks, and she feels her girlfriend smile against her neck.

“So?” she breathes in response, pulling back to look into Blake’s eyes, and the amber-eyed girl finds all of her restraint fading away at the look she finds staring back at her.

So, she leans down again, not even bothering with warning Yang as her tongue pushes forward, but Yang doesn’t seem to mind. Like, _at all._ In fact, she reciprocates quite eagerly. The blonde pulls back a second after Blake rolls her hips into her, “Maybe we should head home,” she husks, her breath hot on Blake’s lips, “Or I might just have my way with you here.”


End file.
